


We Can Work This Out.....I Hope

by Hetalia1912



Series: maNga fan fic series [2]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Efe, Cocaine, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Ferman just needs a break, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orçun is a asshole in this, Physical Abuse, Poor Yağmur is just trying to help, Post-Break Up, Verbal Abuse, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: After a brutal break up between Ferman and Orçun,Yağmur does everything he can to keep his friend from falling apart.But he is really the one that needs help?





	We Can Work This Out.....I Hope

**Anaraka,Turkey 2001**

**5:30 PM**

_I should call him._

Yağmur looked at him phone with concern.It been over two hours since Ferman and Orçun had left the house and an hour since Ferman had texted him.

And to be honest,he was starting to get worried about him.

 

 


End file.
